


Apodyopsis

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, i need to stick to romcoms, iddk how i feel about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya really makes Gendry's nights hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apodyopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, idk how I feel about this, it seems, well, awful. I can't write sexy things I need to stick with my fluff and bad humour.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Gendry thought maybe Arya decided to sleep in her own bed tonight. Not that he minded her sleeping with him, oh no. Gendry felt way more content knowing she is there, in his arms, safe and comfortable. But at the same time, she drove him mad. He didn’t mind sharing a cot with her, they shared the sleeping quarters since they were kids on the run. But they weren’t kids anymore, that was the problem. And Arya sleeping cuddled with him, sighing in his neck and roaming those soft little things over his body was just...yeah. Gendry lost lots of sleep.

But tonight seemed to finally be the night he will get a proper sleep. So he pulled the cover over himself and closed his eyes. His cot in the small backroom of the forge was no featherbed, but he slept in worse conditions. And finally, he could go to sleep without being tense. Except the only things Gendry saw when he closed his eyes were grey eyes, soft milky hands and wolfish grins. He cursed under his breath. Damn it, that little lady will drive him to madness. He turned on his back, trying to think of something else. Just when she managed to direct his thoughts to those chains he has to forge, the old door of his room cracked open.

“Are you asleep?” her voice was above a whisper, but he heard her clearly.

“No.” he sighed and opened his eyes.

Arya slipped in a room, silently and closed the door behind her.

“Guess I should’ve know. Your bull snores would have woken the whole castle.”

“You are the one who snores.” he remarked.

She did snore. It wasn’t extremely loud or anything, they were soft snores from time to time during the night. Gendry thought it was rather cute.

Arya answered by sticking out her tongue. Gendry was a bit amused, but the smile vanished slowly as Arya bent over to unlace her boots. His cot lacked a bedpost, of course so Gendry just prompted himself against the wall. And watched. Isn’t like Arya clothes revealed much. But while she was bent over her jerkin’s collar revealed a little bit of collarbone and well, Gendry’s mind needed just that. He could picture her without her clothes. Yes, he could see her milky skin being lighted dimly by the candle and her breasts with a soft tint of rosy pink. The view wasn’t complete thought. Her hair was long now and draped over her shoulders and didn’t allow a full view of her chest. Gendry will solve that when she’ll come to bed. His eyes went lower to her small waist (it would be so easy to wrap an arm around her and keep her in his lap) and her hip bones and….

“Did you listen to one word of what I’ve said?” Arya’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Er…” was his smart answer that made Arya roll her eyes.

“Idiot.”

She looked around the room as something was bothering her. The she started flicking her hand.

“How are you even surviving in this room? One may think we are in the Summer Islands not in the North in midwinter.” 

Gendry noticed Arya’s cheeks were a shade of pink, probably from the warmth. Then a drop of sweat slipped down her neck and disappeared into her collar and Gendry had no problem in seeing it slip between her breasts. They were reddish from the heat as well. It only made them look softer. Gendry wondered if they were as soft as her hands. The didn’t get the chance to reflect too much on that because Arya waved her hands, trying to catch his attention.

“I’m used to it.” Gendry explained snapping out of his little bubble.

“Well, I’m not.” Arya declared and took off her jerkin.

Her shirt and breeches followed soon and Arya was left in her smallclothes, unbraiding her hair. Gendry gulped. After she was done scattering her clothes around the tiny room Arya crawled next to him. Or better said crawled over him. His cot was surprisingly not to small for him, but he didn’t exactly have a lot of space to lounge around either. But Arya always found space. Not that it would be that much needed, given she was only a quarter sleeping on the cot and the rest on him. Except she wasn’t trying to sleep. She squirmed. A lot. When Gendry thought she was finally settled he was about to blow off the candle. Of course, it didn’t happen. Arya stood up with a huff. 

“Too fucking hot in here. I’m gonna melt.” 

“What are you doing?” Gendry’s voice was panicked.

“Taking this off, of course. Not all of use are heat proof.”

“You can’t.”

Arya was giving him that look. She could, of course she could. But she shouldn’t.

“It seems fair to me. You are bare chested as well.”

“It’s not the same. It’s not proper.”

It wasn’t. One thing was when he was imagining it. It was all in his head and it hurt nobody, beside himself. But Arya sleeping naked with him was just…

“As if I ever cared for what’s proper and what’s not.” replayed Arya rolling her eyes.”They aren’t even big, isn’t like it counts.” and with that Arya took the shift off and threw it on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Her breasts weren’t big, no. But they were more pretty than he ever imagined. And the skin looked so soft, he could almost feel it. It was probably even softer than her hands. Gendry didn’t realise he extended his hand towards Arya’s chest till he was few inches away. He pulled back fastly.

“They are lovely.” he blew the candle before his blush became visible and leaving Arya with her thick eyebrows in a frown.

Gendry slept very bad of course. Between Arya sleeping on him with only a barely there piece of cloth covering her hips and thighs and the stupidity he blurted out last night, it was bound to be a sleepless night.

Arya sighed into his neck, draping her arm across his chest and moving her leg a little.

“Mmm, Gendry what’s that?” Arya questioned still sleepy while rubbing her knee over his crouch.

“It’s…”

“It’s your cock, no? Gods, it’s hard as a rock. Take care of it, it’s uncomfortable.” she half whined half ordered.

Gendry felt his cheeks redden. Just the thought of taking care of himself with an almost naked Arya in his arms was something that couldn’t be counted as real.

“I’ll take care of it after you leave.”

“Nuh uh. I’m not going anywhere, I intend to stay some more and your hard cock is bothering my leg. Solve it.”

Gendry gulped, unsure of what to do. Till Arya sighed exasperatedly. Gendry looked down at her. She still had her eyes closed and seemed sleepy.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it for you, given you are stupid at this early hour.”

Gendry tensed as Arya sneaked her had in his loosened breeches and grabbed his cock. He almost screamed, making Arya giggle.

“Relax, stupid.” Arya's voice was raspy from sleep.

Gendry let himself relax a little. Almost naked Arya was stroking his cock at an early hour of the morning. He wondered if this was a dream and he will wake up soon. He probably said that out loud.

“It’s not a dream.” Arya snickered. ”But I bet I can make it better than any dream you've had.”

She did.


End file.
